This invention relates to a process of recovering valuable substances from a granular feedstock having particle sizes in the range from about 0.5 to 15 mm in a moving bed in a reactor by a countercurrent extraction at a temperature in the range from 20.degree. to 150.degree. C. and under a pressure in the range from 50 to 400 bars by a continuously supplied solvent, which is in a liquid or supercritical state, wherein a mixture of valuable substances and solvents is withdrawn from the upper portion of the reactor, the solvent is separated from the valuable substances by a pressure relief and/or temperature rise and is then recycled to the extracting step, and extraction residue is discharged from the lower end of the reactor.
Such a process using a solvent in a supercritical state is known from European Patent Application No. 129 739 and is used to recover fats and oils from oil-containing fruits and oil-containing seeds. The feed-stock is supplied to the extraction reactor by means of a screw extruder and the extraction residue is removed by means of a discharge screw.